Miriam Mandel
by George J. Dance Canadian | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = B.A. | alma_mater = University of Saskatchewan | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = Lions at Her Face (1973) | spouse = Eli Mandel | partner = | children = daughter (Evie), son (Charles) | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = Governor General's Award | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Miriam Mandel ''' (June 24, 1930 - February 13, 1982) was a Canadian poet who won Canada's Governor General's Award. Life Mandel was born '''Miriam Minovich in Rockglen, Saskatchewan. She earned a B.A. from the University of Saskatchewan in 1950. In 1949 she married Eli Mandel; after her graduation the couple moved to Toronto where he worked on a Ph.D. at the University of Toronto. After he received his doctorate in 1957, they moved to Edmonton, Alberta, where he taught at the University of Alberta until 1967."Mandel, Eli," Encyclopedia of Saskatchewan, URegina.ca, Web, Apr. 25, 2011. Miriam and Eli Mandel had 2 children, Evie and Charles."Elias (Eli) Wolf Mandel Biography," Estevan, Saskatechewan, Gent-Family.com, Web, Apr. 25, 2011. In 1967 the couple divorced and Eli Mandel remarried. Shortly after their marriage broke up, Miriam Mandel began writing poetry.Marlene Alt, "Mandel, Miriam," Canadian Encyclopedia (Edmonton: Hurtig, 1988), 1290. She won the Governor General's Award in 1973 for her 1st collection, Lions At Her Face."Mandel, Miriam, 1930-1982," Special Collections, University of Calgary Library, UCalgary.ca, Web, Apr, 24, 2011. Mandel was a long-time sufferer from depression. Patrick Lane, who was inspired by her to write his 1983 poem "And of the Measure of Winter We Are Sure", later said: "I remembered her from a few years before, a dark, winter night, three in the morning, the two of us out night-walking, separate in our fidelities, through the snow in Edmonton, thirty below, a wind, no one else outside, and passing her, our eyes meeting briefly, a nod, and then passing on, the look on her face not one of despair, but of such a loneliness ... that's why I wrote the poem, remembering Miriam, remembering the hell of an Edmonton winter."Questions and Answers, "And of the Measure of Winter We Are Sure," CanLit Poets, Canadian Literature, Miriam Mandel died in Edmonton by suicide. Novelist Sheila Watson edited Miriam Mandel's Collected Poems in 1984. The Miriam Mandel fonds is at the University of Calgary. Recognition Mandel's 1st book of poetry, Lions at Her Face, won the 1973 Governor General's Award for English language poetry or drama. Publications Poetry *''Lions at Her Face''. Edmonton: White Pelican Publications, 1973. *''Station 14''. Edmonton: NeWest Press, 1977. ISBN 0920316085 ISBN 978-0920316085 *''Where Have You Been?. Edmonton: Longspoon Press, 1980. ISBN 0919285007 ISBN 9780919285002 *''The Collected Poems of Miriam Mandel. Sheila Watson, ed. Edmonton: Longspoon Press, 1984."Bibliography of Works by Sheila Watson," English-Canadian Writers, AthabascaU.ca, Web, Apr. 22, 2011. ISBN 0920316506 ISBN 978-0920316504 Non-fiction * Miriam Mandel et al. Herpes Handbook: A Guide For the Diagnosis and Management of Herpes Genitals. Toronto: R.E.A.C.H., 1981. * The Miriam Mandel Papers. Sandra Mortensen, compiler; Apollonia Steele and Jean F. Tener, ed. Calgary: University of Calgary Press , 1990."The Miriam Mandel Papers," University of Calgary Press," Web, Apr. 25, 2011. ISBN 0919813615 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the University of Saskatchewan."Books by former English Department Students," USask.ca, Web, Apr. 25, 2011. See also *Saskatchewan poets *Canadian Jewish poets *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Fonds *Miriam Mandel fonds at the University of Calgary Notes External links ;Books *Miriam Mandel at Amazon.com ;About *Miriam Mandel in the Canadian Encyclopedia Category:1930 births Category:1982 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:University of Saskatchewan alumni Category:Women poets Category:Writers from Saskatchewan Category:Poets Category:George Dance articles Category:Jewish poets Category:English-language poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:Poets who committed suicide Category:Canadian Jewish poets Category:Jewish Canadian writers Category:Saskatchewan poets